


Hostility

by RegionalSuicide



Category: Twenty One Pilots
Genre: Explicit Sexual Content, Fluff, Hate, Love, M/M, Sexual Harassment, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-09-05
Updated: 2016-09-11
Packaged: 2018-08-13 02:52:11
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 10
Words: 5,223
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7959472
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RegionalSuicide/pseuds/RegionalSuicide
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Tyler loves his job, but he absolutely does NOT love the new guy.<br/>-----------------------------------<br/>AKA Tyler and Josh are strippers and Tyler hates Josh SO MUCH</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Teaser

**Author's Note:**

> I hope you guys like this, I had this idea a while back and I wrote it this weekend. 
> 
> Updates every Monday, Wednesday, and Friday!

"Hey Princess." Tyler stopped, turning around. He looked around for the low voice, glaring when he saw the cat-caller. He had purple hair that was shaved on the sides, coffee coloured eyes that almost entranced me, and a slightly muscular body type, putting the brunette's lanky limbs to shame. 

Tyler stared at the boy as he walked closer, groping the smaller boy's crotch in broad daylight. No one was on the street, as there was a lull in customers shopping today. He jumped back, only for the man to grab his arm and pull him closer. "You'd look beautiful under me, babyboy." Tyler glared daggers at him and yanked himself away. 

"Fuck you." the younger boy spat, stomping away. "See you later, babe." The man yelled, turning and walking the other direction.


	2. Capital HIM.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Stuff

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Woot woot chapter one here we go I might change the schedule to updating erryday idk yet but for now here ya go 
> 
> Also: Thanks for the kudos<3 It really inspires me to keep writing for you all!

"Tyler!" the brunette walked out of his dressing room, the manager of the nightclub, Mark, greeting him. "Nice panties. Listen up, there's a new guy coming in to watch your show so make sure you put on a good one." Tyler nodded, adjusting the white lacy garment on his hips and walked over to the black curtains that led to the main stage.  
He stepped onto the long catwalk, a pole in the center of the platform at the end, and tons of hungry customers. The music started and Tyler smirked, swaying his hips as he stepped in time to the song that was playing, stopping once he reached the pole.

The boy grabbed the pole with his hand, walking around it, emphasizing each step before he hooked his knee on the cold metal of the object. Tyler swung his body around, spinning around and dropping to the floor. He spread his legs, leaning back towards his heels and twisting his hips in a way that he knew was intoxicating.  
The brunette threw his head back when he stood up, jumping up onto the pole and holding himself for a moment with his thighs. He looked out at the crowd, looking for anyone who might be the new recruit, when he saw the man who had been cat-calling him earlier that day staring at him. He glared, situating his small body so that he was spinning on the pole, one hand holding his ankle and the other holding him up. 

Tyler let his ankle after a short period of time, dropping his legs and letting go of the shiny metal pole, landing on his heels, and sashaying back to the exit of the stage. He stopped when he got to the curtains, looking back at the crowd and biting his lip as he winked, disappearing behind the black fabric and into his cocoon of safety.  
\--------------------------  
His name was Joshua Dun. Everything about this man made Tyler want to kill him, from the smug grin on his face to his black converse high tops. So, when Mark introduced the brunette to his new co-worker, he almost did kill him. 

"MARK WHAT THE FUCK!?" Tyler screeched, stomping up to the man in front of him, inches away from the man with purple hair. "Name's Josh." He said, smirking as Tyler punched him square in the jaw, causing the man to fall to the ground from the force.  
"That's for groping me." He kicked him in the stomach, squatting down to grab the mop of hair on Josh's hair and pulled his ear to his lips. "And that's for coming into my club acting like you own the place." He stood up, stepping over Josh and laughing darkly as he went into his dressing room, slamming the door.  
\----------------------------

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Feedback pls
> 
>  
> 
> I'm gonna burn forever.
> 
> Kudos/Comments appreciated <3


	3. Opposition

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Double updateee

"Tyler, please just try to get along with him?" Mark asked, running a hand through his hair. Tyler turned, his cinnamon eyes shooting daggers into the manager. "He sexually harassed me and you expect me to be okay with this?" Mark sighed. "Just, try. You two are gonna do a duo in a week." The brunette's anger reached its peak at that, and when Mark left he grabbed a lamp, smashing it against his wall. "What the fuck!" He screeched.  
A voice startled Tyler after he smashed the glass object. "Angry?" When Tyler spun around he had to refrain from beating the smug bastard known as Josh all over again. "Get the fuck out." Tyler snapped, stepping back when Josh walked closer to him. "What's got you so angry princess?" He said, backing the brunette against the wall and placing his arms on both sides of him. Josh moved his leg to slot it between Tyler's, the younger boy squeaking before involuntarily grinding his hips. Their 'intimate' moment was ruined by Jenna, the the time coordinator walking in and saying a brief, "Two minutes, Ty." before walking out, ignoring the scene in front of her. Tyler shoved Josh off of him going to leave the room. "Good luck, babe." Josh called, and Tyler would be lying if he said he didn't purposely sway his hips a bit more at the statement.  
\---------------------------------------  
Tyler sat at a bar. It wasn't anything special, just a little establishment that was always packed on Friday nights. The brunette was drinking his third glass of scotch, scoffing when he saw a familiar tuft of hair swerve around some people and sit next to him. "I just can't fucking lose your dumb ass, can I?" he said, watching Josh order a drink. "Keep talking like that and I won't pay for your drinks." The smaller boy rolled his eyes. "I don't need your money." He said, slapping down the cash for his drinks and turning to walk away, stumbling as someone ran in front of him. Josh followed quickly, making his way outside where Tyler was standing, shivering a bit while he waited for a cab. "Need a ride?" the purple haired boy asked. "I don't need ANYTHING, Joshua. I fucking hate you. Leave me alone." and with that he flipped him off, walking away.  
\--------------------------------------  
"Five Minutes, Tyler." Jenna said, closing the door behind her. Tyler was perched on his vanity chair, prepping for his big dance with Josh. The boy rolled his eyes at the thought. Josh wasn't allowed in here, wasn't allowed to see Tyler before he was on stage.  
When Tyler left his dressing room he was shaking, but he wasn't sure if it was nerves or the boy that was about to be on stage with him.  
\-------------------------------------------------------


	4. Vexed

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> DanceDanceRevolution

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Okok but I love this chapter? Also thank you all so much for the comments and kudos! <3 They really keep me motivated to write more. Like, you guys fuel my creativity lol

Tyler walked onto the stage, his long legs being accented by the black laced panties and thigh highs stark against the pale skin. The heels he wore clicked against the hard floor, in time to the beat of the song. When he reached the front of the stage he snapped his knees forward, dropping his torso to the ground, about an inch from the floor. He dropped himself onto all fours, crawling a little ways before standing up and turning, perking out his ass towards the audience. Josh appeared onto the stage after a moment, pulling a chair with him slowly. He pulled a black chair with him, his tight black spandex underwear hugging his hips nicely. He set the chair in the center of the stage, sitting on it and watching as Tyler dropped to his knees once more, crawling towards the other man. He reached the boy fairly quickly, nuzzling his crotch with his cheek before standing up and straddling him, his chest facing the audience and his back pressed against Josh. 

He grinded his hips, gasping loudly and opening his mouth when the purple haired male bucked up. Tyler turned, moving so he was sitting on Josh's side, laying back so he was across Josh's lap. The younger boy slid off, watching as Josh stood up and grabbed his hand, pulling him towards the other. Josh slotted his leg in between Tyler's legs, causing the brunette to moan, the crowd going wild at the chemistry given off by the two dancers. 

Tyler wrapped his legs around Josh's waist, Josh holding him as he flipped his back towards the ground, his hands steadying him as he basically cartwheeled off of him. Josh glared as he saw Tyler start to dance into the crowd, the purple haired boy begrudgingly going as well. Tyler grinded on a few customers before climbing on stage, Josh following after. Tyler walked towards the shimmering black curtains at the back of the stage, Josh slapping his ass when he swayed his hips a bit more. The song ended as they left the audience, Tyler heading to his dressing room and Josh going towards his.  
\--------------------------------------------------  
"Tyler that was amazing!" Mark exclaimed as he walked into the boy's dressing room, the brunette glaring at him. "I'm not doing anymore duos with him." Mark scoffed, throwing a pink pair of panties to Tyler. "You can and are. I have you two scheduled for Sunday." The manager left, Tyler having been left in the room to change for his next dance.  
\-------------------------------------  
Once again Tyler found himself in the bar, his drink long since abandoned as he danced with random strangers. His mind was wrecked, completely forgetting about his dance with Josh from earlier that evening. He switched dancing partners, a stranger pulling his hips towards him, his back pressed against the random male. Tyler dropped down and pulled himself back up, turning around in the man's arms to see his face. Before he could register who it was his lips were crashing to the other's, the purple haired boy frozen in shock. Tyler realized who it was too late and pulled away, but not before Josh pulled him back in for another chaste kiss. 

Both boys were drunk off their asses, and wanted to escape the heat of the dance floor. They stumbled ungracefully to the exit, practically falling out of the doors. "Fuck you." Tyler said, and Josh rolled his eyes. "You would." Tyler muttered a brief, "Challenge Accepted." before crashing his lips to the other boy's angrily. "Down for a hate fuck?" Josh asked, watching Tyler nod frantically as the purple haired boy pulled the brunette to his car.  
\-------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Feedback? Ugh am so fukin lame im so sorry
> 
>  
> 
> will burn in hell forever.


	5. Shallow

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Wootwoot

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry I didn't post yesterday, I went to the fair lmao, so, another double bc i feel bad

"Let me see those hips swing, princess." Tyler licked his lips as he brought his ass to the ground, bringing it back up slowly. The other man bit his lip, watching the brunette walk towards him and straddle his hips. The younger boy grinded on his hips, the white panties he wore causing a slight friction against the older man's naked cock. Josh placed his hand on the back of Tyler's neck, pulling him in for a harsh kiss. Their tongues wrestled for a while, before Josh pulled away. "Off." He snapped the elastic of the panties, biting the brunette's shoulder before he stood up. 

"I fucking hate you." He spat, pulling off the small garment. Josh pulled him back over, grabbing his jaw and kissing him once more. "Prep?" He asked, licking his lips. Tyler shook his head, smirking. "I'm always ready." 

Josh rolled his eyes, Placing Tyler on his lap. "Go on, slut. Let's see what you can do." The brunette bit his lip as he lifted his hips up, positioning himself above Josh before sliding down, nice and slowly. 

Josh groaned loudly, grabbing Tyler's ass as he started to pick up his pace, bouncing on the older man's cock quickly. "Nng, Fuck!" Tyler moaned, letting his head fall back as he rolled his hips forward. Josh leaned forward, sucking and nipping at the brunette's pale neck, sucking a mark there. "Fuck!" Tyler shouted when he rolled his hips back, Josh's cock rubbing his prostate. The younger boy started to go as fast as he could, gripping Josh's shoulders and using them as leverage. 

Josh began thrusting up into Tyler, going impossibly deeper inside of him, his climax stirring in his lower stomach. "T-Ty I'm clo-ose." He stuttered out, the brunette above him falling apart. Josh grabbed the younger boy's hair, pulling hard and breathing out a "Fuck you." as he bit down on the junction between Tyler's neck and shoulder. Tyler's hips stuttered as he came, white ribbons decorating the pair's chests and stomachs. Josh came at the sight, the hot liquid filling Tyler up to the brim. The younger boy stopped moving, slumping against Josh's chest.

Tyler eventually lifted himself off of Josh, stumbling around as he looked for his clothes. He slipped on the garments, buttoning up his skinny jeans and walking towards the door. Josh had gotten dressed as well, and looked at the brunette as he went to leave. "Leaving so soon princess?" Tyler just scoffed, walking out of the room and slamming the door behind him.   
\------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
Tyler didn't have work for three days, so he didn't see Josh for that period of time. He completely ignored the purple haired boy, purposely avoiding going anywhere near the club or bar. He didn't want to even look at him. It seemed he had only began to hate the boy more.   
The brunette walked into the dark club, neon purple lights giving everything a pretty glow. He walked through the main area, people drinking and laughing, a few verbal fights breaking out here and there. 

He went backstage, heading towards his dressing room. He went inside, prepping for his next show. Tyler slipped on a pair of pink panties, a white skirt just barely covering them. He put on a pink cat-eared headband and a pair of knee high socks. He finally slipped on some white stilettos and walked out, running into something big. Big and hard.

"What the-?" He trailed off, looking at the guy in front of him. "What the hell?" Josh was stood there, kind of confused, wearing a black and red version of Tyler's get up. "Move." The brunette said, shoving past the older man. Josh grabbed his hand, pulling the smaller male against his chest. "See you later, princess." He whispered into Tyler's ear, letting him go. The brunette shuttered, angry and a slight bit anxious for after his shift.   
\---------------------------------------------------------------


	6. Delicious

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Damn we're here already? Wowewowe ok then idk I like this chapter a lot.

Josh was sitting on the vanity in Tyler's dressing room when the brunette finished his shift. His eyes widened as he saw what Josh was doing. His skirt and panties were discarded, and he was stroking his cock. Tyler's eyes widened at the sight, walking in and quickly slamming the door, locking it. "What the fuck, Josh?" he asked. The purple haired boy smirked and looked him dead in the eyes. "Princess, you are the best damn fuck I've ever had." the younger boy blushed, looking at him angrily. He stood up, walking over to the boy and kissing him hard, and pulling him in to whisper in his ear. "On your knees, baby." He said, shoving Tyler down. The boy came face to face with his cock and looked up at him. "You think I'm just gonna suck y-"

Tyler was cut off by Josh's cock being shoved into his mouth, moaning loudly as it hit the back of his throat. The brunette sucked on it, pulling back and sucking the tip harshly. "You-re a di-" Josh shoved him back onto his length. "Shut the fuck up, babyboy." He said, thrusting into the younger boy's mouth mercilessly.

The two continued like this until Josh came, causing Tyler to cum in his panties, untouched. The brunette swallowed all of the substance, standing up afterwords and wiping his mouth. Josh pulled on his clothes, smacking Tyler's ass, hard enough to bruise, and walked out. Tyler bit his lip, changing out of the dirty clothing and into his street clothes so he could leave.

\------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

When Tyler arrived home, there was a package on his door step. Confused, he leaned down and picked it up. The words, 'To: Tyler' were sloppily scrawled on it. He walked into his flat, placing the box on the counter.

It took the brunette a while, but he finally decided to open the box. He cut open the tape, moving the sides of the brown object out of the way. on the top was a letter. He pulled it out and read it:

_Dear Tyler, Sorry I ruined your pretty little panties. I bought you an I'm sorry present. Also, I know you hate me. I'm a dick so I'm not surprised. But I don't hate you. In fact, I'd like to get to know you. I suck at mushy crap, obviously. But If you wanted to maybe we could at least talk?_

_Josh Xx_

The young boy stared at the letter, wide eyed and confused. He set down the letter and looked back into the small box. In it were a pair of pink panties, identical to the cum-stained ones he had in his bag. Also in the box was a necklace that had the word 'Princess' written on it in cursive with fake diamonds lining the words and a gold chain. Tyler chuckled at the jewelry and set it on the counter, going to make food as he mulled over what his enemy had said.

\---------------------

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ok will be updating tomorrow so look forward to that, and maybe check out my finished fic Cinnamon? Idk I worked really hard on it and its my baby so yeah.
> 
> Also feedback is always nice ^.^


	7. Tantalizing

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Oooo Tyjo is a ho oml

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Wowe I'm on time to update for once

Tyler found himself at his workplace once again, sporting a pair of lavender panties and thigh highs. It was Saturday, and he had his duo with Josh again. He gulped as he put on his new necklace, taking a deep breath before leaving his dressing room. Mark grabbed him and pulled him back, causing Tyler to stumble in his white stilettos.

"Hey, just a quick warning: One of our sponsors are here tonight. You and Josh had better pull through or else we are fucked." Tyler nodded, gulping at the sudden weight placed on his shoulders. He shook off the feeling, walking out to the stage where and waiting for them to call for the next performance.

\-----------------------------------------

"Next up, Tyler and Josh performing a duo!" The announcer, Debby was her name, said into the microphone and the crowd erupted in cheers as the pale boy walked onto the platform, heels clicking and every step placing a sense of finality as if they were the nails in his coffin.

Josh walked out as well, the beat of the song matching both of their steps and when Josh stepped behind Tyler the smaller boy dropped, dragging his ass back up the front of the purple haired boy's body, snapping up his body and rolling it. Josh grabbed his hips and grinded against his ass, smirking when Tyler yelped at the hardness against him.

Josh reached around and grabbed his neck lightly, and Tyler could feel the smirk when he felt the necklace there. Tyler turned in his arms, grinding against him him and wrapping his legs around Josh's waist. The older man held him, turning to the side and leaning down. "Are you my little princess?" He muttered into Tyler's ear and the boy gasped, nodding slightly as he was set back onto the ground.

Tyler dropped to his knees, nuzzling Josh's crotch for a minute before crawling away, perking his ass out towards Josh as he went towards the audience. The crowd was going wild, and when Tyler stood up and twirled his hips around, moving them just right, the whole establishment just about passed out.

  
Soon enough the song ended with Tyler entangled with josh, legs wrapped around him, a hand in his hair and his other hand against his chest. The two panted, untangling and walking off the stage with their dignity barely intact.

\------------------------------------------------------

Tyler disappeared for a while, only appearing when Mark entered his dressing room. "The sponsors wanted to talk to you." Tyler nodded, standing up and walking out, wearing the same outfit from the performance.

When he arrived, Josh was there, in a pair of skinny jeans and a tank top with the sides cut out. The brunette looked at the man in the red suit next to him. "Name's Brendon Urie." He said. I smiled, shaking his hand. "Hi, I'm Tyler." Brendon nodded. "I was just thanking you for the performance with Josh here. You two work great together. I hope that continues." I smiled. "No problem, don't thank me for doing my job." Tyler chuckled. "But, if you ever need anything you know where to find me."

Tyler could physically feel the air tense as Josh heard the statement. Brendon blushed, chuckling as he caught his drift. "Sure do. I gotta get going, but you have a great night." Tyler nodded as Brendon left, leaving Josh and him alone in the room. Josh walked over and grabbed the brunette's neck, tightening his grip. "You're mine, princess. No one elses." The pale boy nodded, gasping slightly for air when Josh released him, leaving the room. Tyler stood there, wondering how the hell he got into this situation. -----------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> FeEdBaCk PlEaSe Honestly I feel like this is a shit story but lemme know if your liking it so far.


	8. Ethereal

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> whoops my hand slipped

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Another update today bc y'all are loving this lmao

"Just let me take you out, Tyler." Josh said, watching the brunette get ready for his last part of his shift. "I, uh, I guess. Sure." Tyler sprayed on some perfume, fixing his bunny ears before leaving the dressing room. "Pick you up tomorrow at 8!" Josh called, and Tyler rolled his eyes, a smile playing on his lips.  
\---------------------------------  
When the time came, Tyler was stood outside, wearing an over-sized black sweater with giant cat whiskers on it, a short white skirt that almost showed his panties, and a pair of black and white knee socks with cats on them. The 'Princess' necklace was around his neck, glistening in the last light of day. 

Josh pulled into the driveway, stepping out. He wore a simple black skintight shirt, a pair of black skinny jeans, and a pair of black converse slapped onto his feet. Tyler smiled when he showed up, quickly frowning when he realized he was smiling. He practically stomped to the car, sitting in it as Josh had opened the door for him.  
"Is my princess angry?" The purple haired boy patronized. Tyler crossed his arms. "Shut the fuck up." He said. Josh rolled his eyes. "Come on, can we not hate each other for like, one night?" The brunette mulled it over. "Fine." He sighed, putting his arms at his sides and looking into Josh's eyes when they got to a stoplight. This was the first time he genuinely looked at the boy, his features hitting him like a punch to the gut. 

The light turned green and the older man looked away, leaving Tyler to question why he hated Josh so much in the first place. Shortly later they pulled into a parking lot, and as Tyler got out he smiled, and for the first time since meeting Josh, he let that smile stay. "An arcade?" He asked. Josh laughed. "Yeah, I thought a dinner was too formal for us."  
The brunette giggled, walking into the establishment with the purple haired boy. They went to a section with a bunch of typical arcade games and Josh pulled out a bag of quarters. "I came prepared." He smiled. Tyler laughed and they began with playing Pac-Man.  
\-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
This continued for a few hours until Tyler tripped over a step and barely caught himself, his pastel blue underwear visible to the boy behind him. Josh gulped, leaning over to help him up. After the incident Josh couldn't stop thinking about it and Tyler noticed, becoming a tease.

He sat on the games Josh would try to play, his legs spread way too wide for someone with that short of a skirt to have them. Finally Tyler was leaning over an air hockey table, lost in thought when the older man pulled him out of his trance. "You, Me, car. Now." Tyler smirked, allowing himself to be pulled to the black vehicle and shoved inside the backseat.

Tyler was under Josh in a second, moaning as the older boy crashed his lips to his. He opened his mouth, the two boys' tongues fighting for dominance. Josh won, and Tyler's eyes rolled back as Josh pulled his bottoms down, freeing his aching cock. The purple haired boy wrapped his hand around the needy boy's length, running his hand up and down it quickly, jacking him off. The younger boy arched his back, his chest pressing against Josh's. The older man pulled away from Tyler's lips to press a wet kiss to the tip of his cock, the brunette whining, high-pitched and borderline pornographic. 

The younger boy came quickly, cum getting all over his outfit. "Ty, you made a mess all over your cute little clothes." He tutted, tucking The spent boy back into his panties and skirt, making a move to get out of the car. "What about you?" Tyler asked, grabbing Josh's wrist. "It's fine. I'll worry about it later." He said. Tyler frowned. "Come here." He said. Josh complied.

Tyler pulled josh so he was leaning against the seat. The brunette unzipped and unbuttoned his pants, pulling out his hard dick and wrapping his lips around it. Josh groaned, looking down and coming into eye contact with Tyler as he took him to the base in one go. 

They kept staring into each other's eyes, Tyler swirling his tongue around the cock that occupied his mouth. He sucked on the tip, taking him down to the base once more when Josh came with no warning. Tyler swallowed the salty substance, licking his lips and tucking Josh away, before straddling his hips and kissing him softly. Josh looked at Tyler, and asked a question Tyler hadn't expected. 

"Be my boyfriend?"  
\-----------------------------

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Idk more updates tomorrow, this is the last one today.


	9. Preservation

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Kms I love Jishwa and Tyjo so much

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So I'm just updating the last two chapters rn okok

Tyler was frozen on Josh's lap, taking in the question.

_"Be my boyfriend?"_

The brunette thought, before looking down into coffee coloured eyes. "Yes." He said, barely above a whisper. Josh smiled, pulling the younger boy in for a kiss and causing Tyler to melt into him. Soon enough it was time to go, and Josh drove Tyler home, taking him inside and helping him change out of the cum-covered clothes and into some pjs. "Stay with me?" Tyler asked quietly. Josh just smiled and climbed into bed with him.

\--------------------------------------------------------------------------------

When Tyler arrived to work the next day, Josh was with him. Mark came up when they entered backstage, grinning like a madman. "You guys. That sponsor liked you two so much he's sponsoring us for the rest of his career!" Tyler and Josh both smiled at that. "Awesome." Josh said. The brunette giggled. "That's actually sick!" Mark and the purple haired boy stared at me for a second. "What?"

They just laughed, and Tyler went into his dressing room, Josh going to his. He was working the bar tonight, so the brunette slipped on a black crop top with a matching set of black panties and thigh highs. He slipped on his black boots that went to his thighs and walked out, the golden necklace Josh had given him shining in the neon lighting of the club.

Tyler hopped up on the platform at the end of the bar, swaying his hips lazily to whatever song was playing at the time.

The brunette watched Josh as stood up on the main stage. Tyler buckled his knees and dropped down, his hands gripping the pole as he rolled his body. A man in the front of his platform was shouting sexual slurs at Tyler, but he ignored them, hooking his knee on the pole and spinning around, lowering himself so he was laying flat on the ground, one leg still wrapped around the cold metal object.

When Tyler went to stand up, the obnoxious man that had had way too many drinks pulled him down into the crowd, smashing his lips against the brunette's. He looked over to Josh's stage as he tried to escape the man's grasp, not being able to with how much stronger the other guy was.

Josh looked over towards Tyler's platform and didn't see him there. He looked down and saw Tyler being held down by some guy with an obviously unwanted hand slipping under the waistband of his panties. He could see tears forming in his boyfriend's eyes and without a second thought, he jumped off the stage and pushed past the crowd, quickly reaching the pair.

The crowd had parted and was very confused, when Josh grabbed the man's unwanted hand and yanked it out of Tyler's bottoms, the younger boy's eyes snapping open in time to see the older man deck the intruder straight in the jaw, the guy falling onto the ground, his jaw obviously broken. Josh curb-stomped him in the stomach, crouching down and pulling his head up by his hair.

"Touch my boyfriend again, and I'll fucking rip your throat out." He slammed his face in the ground, standing up and looking at Tyler who's eyes were as wide as saucers. Josh picked him up and carried him backstage, the music long since having stopped and everyone silent.

\---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------


	10. Achieved

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> WoweWowe the enddd

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Okok This is the actual end but maybe a sequel? Actually there will probs be a sequel.

"Mark, we're taking a month vacation. Paid. You should have been watching closer." The manager sighed. He thought for a moment. "Fine. You two deserve it. Just, hurry back, okay?" Josh nodded. Tyler was standing next to him, and they turned to leave. Tyler waved to Mark before leaving the building. Their bags were already packed, and they climbed into Josh's car. 

The two boys were leaving on a trip to Japan, so Tyler could get away for a bit. "Josh?" The brunette said softly. "Yeah, princess?" He replied, taking the smaller boy's hand. "Thank you. For the other night." Josh rolled his eyes, smiling. "Ty, you've thanked me a thousand times already. It's okay." They pulled up to a red light. The purple haired boy pulled Tyler into a sweet kiss, pulling away in time to start driving again. 

They reached the airport and parked, Josh pulling out the bags in the back with Tyler's help. The two walked hand in hand to the entrance, taking a deep breath. "Here we go." Tyler whispered, stepping into the airport with his boyfriend.  
\---------------------------------------------------------------------  
"J-Josh, not on the pla-ane!" Tyler whispered, giggling. Josh was kissing his neck, a hand palming his clothed crotch. Most of the passengers were sleeping, and Tyler and Josh were sat on their own. Josh smirked, Grabbing Tyler and pulling him up to stand. "Come with me." The brunette glared. "We aren't gonn-" he was cut off as Josh dragged him to the bathroom. 

When the two were locked in Josh sat Tyler on the sink, quickly pulling off his clothes and then discarding Tyler's. Their lips met in a clash of sparks and tongue and Josh picked Tyler up, shoving him against the wall and spreading his legs apart. Tyler moaned loudly when Josh entered him, The older man putting his hand over Tyler's mouth. "Hush. We don't wanna get caught, do we?" Tyler shook his head.

Josh started pounding int Tyler at a harsh pace, biting the younger boy's shoulder to stifle his groans. Tyler was biting his hand as he was getting slammed into, practically crying at the intensity. "J-Josh!" He said, gripping the older man's shoulders and digging his nails into them. Both boys felt their climaxes near fairly quickly, and Tears began to slip from Tyler's eyes.

"D-Daddy!" Tyler cried out, coming suddenly all over the two of them. Josh came when he heard the word, 'Daddy', groaning. He pulled out, setting Tyler on the ground. They pulled on their clothing, going back out and sitting in their seats. Josh fell asleep fairly quickly, and Tyler did afterwords, whispering a soft, "I think I'm in love with you." before he drifted off.  
\-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So I actually uploaded these because I got in a shitload of trouble and my mom is probably gonna take my shit away. With only two chapters left I said fuck it and uploaded both. If I don't reply to your comments for a week then please just know I'm not ignoring you guys. I love you all so much <3 Stay Alive frens

**Author's Note:**

> Feedback?


End file.
